Another sneeze
by alwaysx4
Summary: Just another drabble: Beckett has a cold and Castle attempts to take care of her..


**So since some of you messaged me to put the rest online I will do that (: Again, these are just drabbles so don't think I've been working on these few words for too long ;)**

_Beckett has a cold and Castle attempts to take care of her._

* * *

It's early in the morning when a loud sneeze wakes him up. He slowly opens his eyes just to find Beckett's side of the bed empty. Another sneeze. Then he hears the telephone ring. A quick look at his watch lets him know that it's not as early as he thought it was. 8 A.M. He gets out of bed and walks towards the living room.

"Morning, dad" Alexis gets up from the couch and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Beckett?" he asks after looking around. "I just heard her-"

He stops as he feels her hands wrapping around his hip, feels her hair in his neck. A tender kiss on the back."You want coffee?" she asks and he nods squeezing her hands for a few seconds before releasing her and watch her get him a cup of coffee.

"You're up early, considering we don't have a case" he murmurs sitting down on the couch next to Alexis.

"Oh but we do" she counters, pouring a second cup of coffee for herself and walking towards the couch. "Espo just called" she continues, placing both cups at the tiny table next to the couch.

"And that's my sign - I don't need to hear about your case" Alexis grins at them and gets up to get her coat.

"Where are you going?" Castle's voice sounds slightly concerned and he ignores the look Kate gives him telling him to let her live her life.

"I'm gonna meet with some friends, might get late. Don't wait up" she answers quickly and rushes outside, not giving her father any chance to answer or keep her from leaving.

Rick sighs and takes the coffee Kate had brought her. Another sneeze. "You okay?" he asks, one hand placed on her back. She nods but he can she her glassy eyes and her slightly red nose.

"I'm fine, Castle" she smiles at him but wasn't able to convince her partner that she really was fine. "Hurry up we've got a case"

"I'm pretty sure the boys can take care of it and brief you later - you've gotta stay home, Kate" his eyes signalizing her that he was worried and truly wanted her to stay home.

"I'm fine" she repeats, emphasizing every word. "It's just a cold" she gets up and offeres him a hand. "Come on, get up and go get dressed" he frowns but doesn't say a word. Instead he does as she asked him to.

._.

"That's the fifth time you've sneezed in the last half hour" Ryan comments as they get back to the precinct and take off their coats.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything" Castle holds up his hands, as to defend himself from something. She rolls her eyes at him and looks back at Ryan.

"I'm fine, it's just a cold" she says and then searches the room for Esposito. "Hey, Espo" she starts as she sees the detective sitting at his desk. "Where are we at-" another sneeze. "Where are we at the victims boyfriend?" she asks, ignoring their concerned gazes.

"Bless you" he says before answering her question. "Still waiting for him to call me back. His room mate said he's still at work but I can't reach him" Kate nods and sighs as she sees Gates making her way toward them.

"Detective, a word?" she demands and Kate nods, looking back at the boys one last time before following the captain.

._.

"You've got to go home and rest. I got a call from Dr. Parish telling me that you may have compromised the evidence by sneezing? I hope she was just trying to give me a hint and you didn't actually damage any forensic evidence." Gates frowns and sits down, her eyes still staring at her in a cold but also motherly worried way.

"I promise I won't-" she doesn't get to finish the sentence.

"Save it, detective" Gates shakes her head and looks back at her, this time more familiar. "Go home, rest"

Kate nods and leaves the room, hearing Gates' steps behind her.

"And you" she hears the captain say "make sure she stays home"

Castle nods and hurries to get their coats, offering her to help her into the black trench coat.

"Say it" she commands as they walk towards the elevator.

"I told you so" he whispers back, a shy and insecure whisper. As if he didn't want to say it but the child in him begged him to do it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you..I'll make you soup and tea - oh I make the best soups ever, you can ask Alexis I always made her soup when she was ill, though she might have always said it was too salty but I-" they hear him go on and on until the elevator doors closed and the two detectives just need to look at their captain once to know that they're being asked to continue with their work.


End file.
